


My new darling

by Poptotts



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Interview, M/M, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, Walrider Miles Upshur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poptotts/pseuds/Poptotts
Summary: What if miles saved Eddie?What if Eddie wanted miles to be his new bride?That's basically this fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm sick rn and spent my time writing this

Eddie stared as his darling walked away, black splotches filled his vision as he coughed out blood, this was it, he was dying, the pain in his stomach began to cease as his eyes slowly shut.

He was abruptly awoken by the feeling of the pole being ripped out of him, how was he still alive, what's going on, questions flooded his mind as he saw the black mass ripping the pole out his gut, he yelled in pain, getting something ripped out of you hurt worse then being impaled, maybe that's how his darling felt when he jumped down the elevator shaft, he noticed his stomach was starting to heal at an alarming rate, the hole was closing as the swarm circle him. He fell onto the floor with a loud thud.

His vision was blurry from the sudden fall, everything felt fuzzy he didn't know what happened. The last thing he remembered was hearing someone walk behind him and say "hey" before he passed out again.

He woke up in a office chair, he looked around the room he was in, it was a small office, not that bloody, their was a small closet to the left but that was about it. The door behind him opened as Eddie turned around in the chair to be greeted to a figure, they were hard to see in the dim room but Eddie could make out brown almost black hair, a soft face, and a jacket- possibly leather. "Darling?" He said on instinct as the figure walked over to the desk putting something down.

"So you're Eddie Gluskin right?" The voice said, they were clearly male. "Yes, who else would I be?" Eddie replied with a smirk.

He would love to make this man into the perfect women, his bride to be.


	2. She's not house trained, yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie tries to make some moves on Miles.

"I'm Miles Upshur, journalist, knew you looked familiar" he says, he walked to the desk and placed something down, a can of peaches. "Darling yo-" "Shut it, I just want to talk, none of this future wife bullshit" Miles interrupted placing down files on same desk, Eddie got well, angered at his future bride showing such disrespect, "That simply is no way to talk to your husband" Eddie gets up and circles the desk to be on the same side as the smaller male, Eddie towered him by atleast a head.

"Dinner first then we'll get touchy" Miles replied opening the files and taking out a familiar document. Eddie gluskin it read, "Oh darling do you have an infatuation with a certain someone?" Eddie purred into Miles ear, he didn't respond just making the mess of documents nicer, "Dar-" "Can it and eat your peaches" Eddie angrily grumbled, and moved his hand up to grab Miles chin, forcing him to look at Eddie "Darling you're being very rude, and I must punish my wif-" "I'm gonna stop you right there," Miles grabbed Eddie's hand moves it down with no problem, Eddie surprised at this just used his other hand to cage the man on the desk.

Annoyed, Miles calls out for the walrider and Eddie is flung to the wall, not too hard but hard enough to anger him. "You...WHORE!" Eddie shouted getting up running towards Miles, shocked miles moves his hand out to try and stop Eddie, but instead Eddie uses this chance to grab miles arm and hoist him over his shoulder. "HEY LET ME GO YOU FUCK!" Miles screamed kicking in Eddie's grip, "Not until I teach you some obedience.."


	3. Vulgar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of chapter name ideas already-

Eddie smiled, humming that same old song as he carried his new darling. "Look! I just want to talk to you and not be your personal bitch or whatever!" Miles said kicking against the older man's grip, "Such vulgar language darling! This is why we need to teach you such obedience.." Eddie mumbled the last part.

Miles could easily use the walrider to get away from this psycho's grip but he needed to talk to him try and get more information about what murkoff had done to him, to everyone. Eddie moved his hand up to grope Miles ass,"HEY HEY KNOCK IT OFF, NO TOUCHING ON THE FIRST DATE" Miles struggled harder, he really needed to get away from this psycho but he also needed information, fuck.

"Oh darling you're such a minx! Playing hard to get?" Eddie says with a chuckle, making Miles shudder, "L-look I just want to talk, I'm not wife material!" "Nonsense darling you're small and fragile, just like my last one but I'm going to fix you up to be the perfect wife~"

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is @saltyporkbuns


End file.
